


超级英雄休假计划

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 经历了灭霸一战后，弗瑞终于批复仇者联盟一个长假。假期中的某一天，大家突然聚在一起看自己的同人文，并且借此互相评价了起来......
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.私设非常多，无剧情，沙雕快乐  
> 2.鸡鸭提及（大胆明示）  
> 3.文章标题有借鉴  
> 4.大型OOC现场，迫害（bu）队长有

0.  
“我说，弗瑞，复联4上映，我们经历这么一场苦战，你是不是该放个长假？”奉行享乐主义的Tony觉得自己非常有必要休假。  
“Stark，首先，这休假了要是又有外星人搞事怎么办？”弗瑞摸了摸寸草不生的头顶“其次，我记得现实中当时万磁王一上来把无限手套吸走，X教授控制住灭霸最后你们上去围殴的？”  
“Come on”Tony摆摆手“对面那么多人呢。灭霸那边多少人你又不是不知道。”  
“对，然后泽维尔那边的万磁王和凤凰女和我们这边的法师把他们消化了。”  
“......”Tony张了张嘴想说些什么，但又说不出来什么。Tony怀疑弗瑞上辈子是个杠杆，要不为什么弗瑞这么能杠。话说弗瑞是不是自己压榨斯克鲁人自己带头跑出去休假来着？  
Clint凑到Tony耳边小声说“喂喂喂，铁罐你行不行啊，不是你自己说的肯定能请到假的吗？”  
“闭嘴，肥啾。”  
Natasha及其无奈的摇了摇头，原本想跟着也休息，结果现在来看自己不开口，假期估计就要飞走了“批个假吧，我们也很久没休息了。再说了James前几天刚把九头蛇炸了，他们不敢搞事的。”Natasha向前一步走接过Tony手里的请假申请，从容的将它们放在弗瑞的桌子上。  
“......”弗瑞思考了一会，最后屈服于复联大总攻黑寡妇的眼神，毕竟复联里谁的话都可以不听，但黑寡妇的话不听不行“行吧，不过一旦有事你们一定要回来。”弗瑞拿起笔在请假申请上签了字。  
2.  
“三个月的假也太爽了吧。”Wanda大口吸可乐，瘫在沙发上，觉得人生的快乐不过如此。  
“是啊”Pietro绕房间跑了好几圈，最后和Wanda一起瘫在沙发上。“不过突然放了这么久的假期，忽然不知道干什么好。”  
刚和Pepper打完电话的Tony回到大厅就看见了无所事事的同伴们，想了想，叹了口气，拿出手机给Pepper发条消息，开口“要不去海边？现在正好夏天，我正好有个海边别墅？”  
所有人立刻望向Tony-亿万富豪-Stark，Tony认命地点点头“我请客。”  
所有人“Yeah！！！”  
Tony Stark是复联的爸爸石锤。  
3.  
Wanda兴冲冲的换好比基尼拉着Natasha就往沙滩跑，徒留James一个人在原地尔康手。  
James：我的Natasha呢？新鲜泳装Natasha呢？我还没捂热乎怎么就跑了？

到了沙滩，Wanda想拉着和Natasha一起玩沙滩排球，就在两个人搭好球网之后，Wanda就看见了坐着磁悬浮轮椅的X教授和磁场本场的Erik以及两人身后的泽维尔的一些学生。  
这不巧了吗不是。被不喜欢自己穿的过于清凉的父亲撞见自己穿比基尼在沙滩上浪，还有比这更尴尬的事情吗？  
还真有。  
那就是Erik在看见自己女儿穿着比基尼后一时能力失控，坐在轮椅上飘着的Charles摔了下来并且吃了一嘴沙子。  
Logan看见教授摔倒便想上去扶人，并且好好讽刺一下Erik，然后他就忘记了Erik周围现在是磁场失控的状态，跑上前去，然后就被挂到了椰子树上。  
最后还是Charles脑住所有人，所有人前去Tony的海边别墅。对了，走之前，Wanda还好心的放下了被无辜挂在树上的Logan。  
4.  
沉默，沉默是今天的海边别墅。  
Clint思索了一会决定打破这尴尬的沉默“那个.....挺巧啊，你们也在这里啊。”  
Charles温和地笑了笑“这不是放假了吗，孩子们都想出来玩，就带他们来海边了。”  
Tony听后，望向Charles，Charles感受到眼神也回望。Tony的眼神过于热切，Charles便读了一下Tony的想法，确认过眼神，都是要拿钱养一堆孩子的富翁。二人那场面，真的是富翁见富翁，两眼泪汪汪，男人看了会沉默，女人看了会流泪。  
然后Clint的一句话便打破两人的深情对视。  
Clint“话说......教授，你身上怎么那么多沙子啊？是......”Clint看见教授的意味深长的眼神决定咽下自己的后半句并且当作无事发生。  
5.  
被脑的终于回过神的Erik看向Wanda“Wanda，你怎么能穿这么少就出去呢？”  
Wanda扶了扶额“爸，这是在沙滩，我不穿泳衣穿啥......”  
“那至少也该穿个外套......”Erik皱皱眉。  
“......”  
一直躲在后面看戏的Kate擦了擦鼻血，默默的拍了张照片，表示Erik说的对。  
Charles也点点头表示Erik说的对。  
Peter更直接的拿了外套给Wanda披上。  
Wanda-Lehnsherr团宠-Maximoff：泽维尔的人是活在上世纪吗？话说为什么没人质疑Raven姨天天裸奔的事情？  
6.  
“所以......”Wanda-被强制性穿外套-Maximoff喝了一口可乐“我们现在干什么，这外面天也黑了。”  
“是啊”Natasha点点头“现在出去就是喂蚊子了。”  
“那抽签？”Clint开口。  
“怎么抽啊？”  
“让Jarvis来不就行了吗？他来肯定公平。”Clint把杯里的可乐喝完“我们想几个事情编上号，然后让Jarvis来抽签。”  
“Jarvis一个高端人工智能用来干这个不太好吧？”Banner觉得这布星。  
“没事，”Pepper看了一眼Tony“Tony还总让Jarvis偷渡甜甜圈，虽然Jarvis一次都没同意。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，铁罐你这也太惨了吧。”Clint发出无情的嘲笑。  
“你下个月别求我购买零食。”Tony也无情地瞥了一眼快要笑岔气的Clint。  
“我错了。”Clint屈服于零食势力。  
7.  
最后经过复联和X战警的协商最后提出了开party（Tony强烈建议）、看看传说中的权力的游戏的结尾到底有多烂（Jean强烈建议）、看自己的同人文（以为火烧不到自己身上的同人文大手们）、聚众辱骂现任美国总统川普（美国队长墙裂建议）、开直播给粉丝谋福利这些备案。  
最后经过Jarvis（带有私心）的抽签，大家决定看看自己的同人文。  
Wanda、Natasha、Jean：我觉得我可能会被公开处刑。  
Jarvis：惊不惊喜，意不意外？  
7.  
Tony让Jarvis打开AO3，点进复联tag，Tony大致观望了一下“不对，为什么我都是在下面的？”  
“你就认命吧。”Natasha看了Tony一眼“你难道没看CP榜吗？你和Pepper的CP名都是椒铁。”  
“Whaaaaaaaat？你看看Ms.Potts不就知道了嘛，”Tony转头看见了Pepper意味深长的眼神“椒铁确实是没毛病。”  
“那就接着往下看吧。”  
“Jar，听Ms.Potts的，往下看吧。”  
“呵，铁罐，Jarvis在听见椒总的话的时候就往下翻了。”  
“......”Tony觉得自己的儿子可能是到青春叛逆期了，他决定以后一定要生个女儿。  
8.  
Jarvis先放了几个盾冬文，由于复仇者联盟4刚上映，所以文章大多是BE。什么七十年的虐恋情深最后还是没能在一起，什么从来酿酒的人分外清醒独善其身，总之要多苦情有多苦情。  
Natasha看了看身边有些坐立不安的James“看不出来你对Cap这么深情啊。”  
James狠狠踩了还沉浸在原来粉丝都是这么看我们的想法里的Steve一脚，然后搂住Natasha“但我们都知道那不是真的，小姑娘，你才是我的深情。”说完James便亲了一下Natasha的脸。  
Steve：可是我又做错了什么呢。

然后，Jarvis又放了盾铁，两个人一开始互不理解到并肩作战，内战二人的关系分崩离析，再到因为无限战争重新并肩作战，最后钢铁侠用自己证明了队长当初的评价是错误的。  
Clint“没想到cap你这么花心啊。”  
Steve：我不是我没有你别瞎说。  
Tony冲Steve翻了个白眼紧紧搂住Pepper“我先声明我对Ms.Potts可是一片忠心。”  
Pepper拍拍Tony“好了好了，知道了。”  
Tony眨了眨自己的大眼睛，讨好的笑了笑“那我今天可以再吃一个甜甜圈吗?”  
“Tony，我们都知道那是不可能的。”Pepper假笑。  
“好吧。”Tony委屈的撇撇嘴。  
Pepper还是受不住Tony这个表情“算了，今天放假，就再吃一个吧，不过这是今天最后一个。”  
Tony的眼睛一下亮了，大声啵了一下Pepper“就知道你还是爱我的。”

Steve：可是我又做错了什么。冷漠.jpg

然后Jarvis便放了盾寡，Steve觉得Jarvis是故意的，但他没有证据。  
果不其然，看完之后Steve毫无悬念的又被他的发小踩了一脚并且得到了发小的死亡凝视。  
Natasha觉得James搂得实在是太紧了，决定开口安慰一下某个打翻醋坛的大猫“放心吧，我对cap没有任何兴趣。”这时James才收回自己的死亡注视。  
Steve：呵。

Jarvis可能是觉得迫害队长迫害够了，便开始放冬寡。作为复联bg的扛把子，冬寡的文可谓是包罗万象，只要你想，啥类型都有。  
作为正主的Natasha和James边看边讨论，甚至接下来怎么约会都讨论好了。  
看到一篇名为理想型的文，Wanda小声问“当初他和你告白是这样吗？”  
“差不多，不过他比这直接，他当初是直接堵我。”  
“好的，新梗有了。”Wanda对Natasha wink了一下比了ok的手势。  
看到一篇叫复仇者联盟日常的文的时候，复联众人纷纷对正主发出了噫噫噫的声音，为什么别的西皮都在be，只有你们俩撒狗粮。看到最后作者说原本想按照电影结尾be的时候，Tony发出了疑问“所以为什么电影里cap没把人带回来。”  
听到这句话，冬寡二人便看向了Steve，Steve：“导演脑残。”  
Steve：我懂了，是我不配了。

然后Jarvis便开始放锤基。Thor喝了一大口可乐“锤基是啥？我和弟弟吗？”  
“.....”Tony难以置信地看着Thor“你们神都不看的吗？”  
Natasha摇摇头“不，瓦特海姆那两位倒是挺喜欢看的。”  
Wanda点点头“嗯，洛亚甚至亲自下场催更。”  
“所以你们一家就只有你活在原始时代？你不能向你弟弟妹妹学学吗？”Tony对队友恨铁不成钢。  
Thor刚要开口为自己辩解，另一个声音便响起了“因为他学了也学不会。”  
Tony一回头便看见了瓦特海姆的那两位，忽然觉得人，啊不是，是神真不禁念叨。“你们怎么来了？”  
洛亚摆了摆手“刚刚Wanda联系我说这有有趣的事让我们来看看的。”  
Tony觉得自己脑袋上全是黑线“你们国事都不忙吗？”  
洛亚，洛基摆出无辜的表情。“反正我们也是吉祥物。”  
“话说你们来的好快啊，我发完消息。”  
James回头“这个我知道，Loki你是不是用了那个.....那个叫任意门？”  
“......”洛基忍了忍觉得自己没必要忍，“那是传送门，不是任意门，我不是哆啦A梦。”  
“那不也没啥区别吗？”James撇撇嘴。  
“......”洛基：我可以给他一个法术让他清醒清醒吗？  
“行了boys，我们接着看吧。”  
洛亚则开心的坐到了Natasha的旁边，洛基坐到了洛亚的旁边，看同人文大会继续进行。  
看到对复联3的描写的时候，洛亚转头“Loki，听我的，咱们作为法师就别近战了好吗？”  
洛基转头“你也是。”  
Natasha忍不住吐槽“说真的，洛亚，其实你近战的比你家那位欢。”  
“Natasha，咱们又不是最好的姐妹了是吗？”  
Natasha和洛亚塑料姐妹花石锤（bu）。  
看到复联四的描写的时候，洛亚和Kate只想撞墙，为什么到哪都有罗素？他们为什么这么阴魂不散？

然后Jarvis决定给大家换换口味,调出了he界的扛把子ec。  
不得不说，父母爱情就是不一样，狗粮管饱，秀恩爱于无形之间。Clint小声问了问坐在旁边的Peter“他们天天都这样吗？”Peter点点头。  
Charles转头对Erik说“要不我们也抽个时间去巴黎转转？”  
Erik搂住Charles“都听你的。”  
经大家强烈抗议，Jarvis提前结束ec环节以免大家还吃狗粮，体贴如Jarvis开始放冷西皮。第一个便是灭霸和天启。  
看完之后，大家都是一脸wtf。  
Tony“我怎么感觉有点......恶心？”  
Clint拍了拍Tony的肩膀“你不是一个人，dude”  
大家不约而同的点点头。

让我们有请下一个冷西皮，锤铁闪亮登场。  
看完之后Natasha说道“别说，这么一看你们还挺配的？”  
Wanda疯狂点头，Wanda表示她今天回房间就去产粮。  
洛亚点点头“麻烦制造者x掏钱修战损者，可以，我可以。”  
Thor“啥？我和Stark？怎么可能？”Thor摆摆手，表示绝对不可能。  
“但看文章不是还是挺配的吗？”洛基也插一嘴开玩笑。  
“洛基，你就别开我玩笑了。”

第三位便是霜冬。  
Natasha出手阻止“等等，在看之前我有个疑问，这算冷西皮吗？”  
James：？？？  
洛亚点点头表示同意“基巴明明是热西皮的。”  
洛基：？？？  
Thor：火烧到身上了吧。  
第四位就是霜铁。  
Tony“为什么我总是下面那个？？？”  
Natasha“我记得AO3上写这对的不少吧。”  
看完粮的洛亚“这个我也可以，这对好甜。”  
洛基：??????  
Thor：看戏.jpg  
Natasha“洛亚，我有这对文包你要吗？”  
洛亚“要要要！我今天可真的太快乐了。”

第五位是锤寡。  
看到西皮名字之后，James转头看向洛基“洛基，你能揍你哥吗？”  
洛基挑了挑眉，不做声。  
“他刚刚还嘲笑你，你不跟我揍他？这样，我的小姑娘一个月不打搅你俩秀恩爱怎么样？”  
“行。成交。”  
Thor：笑不出来.jpg   
洛亚，Natasha：？？？

第六位：洛基和万磁王。  
Natasha“这对难道是传说中的搞事西皮吗？”  
Wanda“圈越冷，文越黄这话我信了。”  
Erik“Charles相信我，我真的是清白的。”  
Charles摸摸Erik的手以示安慰“好啦，不用那么紧张，我当然相信你。”  
Peter“看到最后我感觉洛基和我爹长得好像啊。”  
Wanda看看洛基看看Erik“别说真的欸。”  
洛亚“虽然这对我可以，但还是不用了，我担心地球。”  
Natasha“你又可以了是吗？”

第七位：万磁王x钢铁侠  
Natasha：“这是什么？场面人组？”  
洛亚“我感觉更像是万磁王和他的手办组合。”  
Natasha“那就指代不明了洛亚，你说这手办是金刚狼还是钢铁侠？”  
洛亚“也是哦。”  
Tony开始思考自己要不要做反万磁王装甲。  
Erik“Charles，我真的......”  
Charles“行了我知道了，安静看文吧。”  
Erik觉得他家Charles生气了，他决定待会回房间好好哄。但其实Charles只是在思考Erik为什么如此受欢迎以及为什么他如此性感以及今天晚上两个人一定要来一发。

第八位：洛亚xNatashaxWanda  
洛亚“我可以！我们三个我可以！”  
洛基：？？？  
Natasha挑了挑眉“也不是不行的样子。”  
James：？？？  
Wanda“既然姐姐们可以，那么妹妹也可以。”  
Kate：？？？  
Tony“要说玩得野还是你们野。”

第九位：贱虫  
Natasha“这个真的不冷。”  
Wanda“真的。”  
洛亚“我记得死侍好像无数次表白小蜘蛛了？”  
Peter“......”  
Wanda“欸，Peter为什么不说话，往常不都是大声否认的吗？”  
Natasha准备逗逗小男孩“难不成真在一起了？”  
Peter：脸爆红.jpg  
Natasha、洛亚、Wanda“卧槽，我搞到真的了？”  
Tony“！！！Jar给我定位那个死侍，另外把掌心炮能量给我调到最大！”   
9.  
看同人文大会因为Tony出去追杀死侍而暂时结束。  
冬寡两个人回到房间开始商量明天去哪里约会，并且开始预想以后的生活，比如，你懂的，婚礼和蜜月旅行。  
而洛基则是觉得自己有必要教育一下洛亚，不说了，隔壁Sam一晚上没睡着。  
Tony追杀完死侍回来和Pepper抱怨儿子长大不听父亲的了，以及以后一定要生个女儿要不太惨了。  
你说Peter？小蜘蛛当然是飞出去找他的死侍先生了。  
Erik回房后弯下腰，想要好好哄一下Charles，却被Charles一下揪住衣领顺势亲上。两个人不出意外的搞上了床，不过不是Charles预想的搞一发，而是搞了好几发。巴黎旅行？不着急，日后再谈。  
大小快银则是抓住机会准备开黑一个通宵。  
Wanda则是去找Kate进行girlsnight  
Jean和Scott去外面看星星，顺便看到了不知道什么时候被万磁王挂在外面的Logan。  
Steve则是和阿毛在一起，说是什么单身汉之夜，估计是探讨单身多年的心得。  
10.  
第二天，和Pepper探讨半晚上人生的Tony突然开口“我以后退休就去种田。”  
Wanda咽下嘴里的煎蛋“那你可以和我爹探讨一下。”  
Tony“啥？”  
Pietro“嗯，我爸的基诺沙就是种田。”  
Tony“那我们是可以探讨一下种田心得啊。”  
Erik“嗯。”  
洛亚（超小声）“磁铁西皮售后了。”  
Natasha，Wanda（超兴奋）“嗯嗯嗯。”  
听到三个女孩子想法的Charles凉凉地瞥了一眼Erik，Erik立刻反水“不过还是算了吧，我现在专心呆在泽维尔。”  
Tony：？？？你们变种人怎么说变就变？


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在看同人文过后，大家决定看看根据他们改编的电影，举办漫威电影吐槽大会......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.OOC 无剧情的沙雕文  
> 2.私设有，私货也有  
> 3.（高亮）因为我母胎单身，所以存在尬撩。

1  
洛亚醒来的时候已经快第二天的中午，她决定起床下楼寻找一些食物。洛亚刚刚走到客厅就看到了冲她笑得贱兮兮的Kate向她招手，洛亚感觉不妙但还是走上前去，“怎么了？”  
“你知道最近微博上流行的梗吗？”  
洛亚一脸懵逼，“你说啥？？”  
Kate贼笑一下“就是给历史人物起英文名的梗。”  
洛亚思索了一会“啊是那个啊。朱棣是不是叫Judy？”  
Kate疯狂点头“对对对！说到这，那你知道李隆基叫什么吗？”  
洛亚的直觉告诉她这个答案可能不太妙“......啥？”  
Kate忍不住大笑一会，在洛亚即将抬手揍人的时候开口“就是Loki啊，你家那位的名字啊~”说完Kate又继续哈哈大笑。  
洛亚此时十分疑惑“啥？？？我不接受！”  
Kate忙着哈哈大笑并没有功夫去回应洛亚。  
此时Loki本人端着两杯红茶走过来，他坐在洛亚旁边，递给洛亚一杯红茶“喝点热茶吧，小鸽子。”Loki转头看见洛亚一副被雷劈的表情，“怎么了吗？小鸽子？”  
洛亚呆滞了一会“Loki，我以后不想生儿子了。”  
Loki放下红茶搂住洛亚“那我们就生一个小公主，不过怎么突然想起这个了？”  
洛亚转头看向Loki“没什么，免得你被扒灰而已。等等，再联想一下历史我忽然不想当王后了。”  
Loki挑了挑眉“这是哪门子的历史，小鸽子，你还是忘了吧。”  
洛亚想了想历史，看了看眼前的人，她决定屈服于美颜，点点头表示同意。

2.  
过了一会，Wanda终于打算起床下楼觅食。洛亚一脸惊讶，转头看向吃沙拉的Kate“等等，刚刚Wanda是不是从你的房间出来了？？？你下手这么快的吗？？？你昨晚？？？”  
Kate则是一脸的“你能不能不要这么龌龊”的表情“你究竟在想什么？我才不想这么早去金门大桥旅游好吗？我们昨天晚上只是聊天而已。”  
洛亚更加难以置信“盖着棉被纯聊天？？？你？？？”  
“......”Kate塞了一大口沙拉“......我怎么了？我的人品就这么不值得信任吗？”  
洛亚坚定地摇了摇头表达她的立场。  
Loki凑到洛亚的耳边“听小鸽子的话，看来她很喜欢Wanda？”  
洛亚点点头“何止啊，还是非常不纯洁的那种喜欢。”  
在一旁的Kate“......你们说悄悄话能不能稍微名副其实一点？呵，情侣。”

3.  
白天大家出去该约会的约会，该玩玩。到了晚上，大家又聚在一起大家决定既然同人文都看了，今天不如就看漫威的电影吧。  
Tony“反正大家的电影都是be结尾，也没啥嘛。”  
Charles和Erik的表情一瞬间非常微妙，但他们决定保持沉默。

4.  
Jarvis决定从钢铁侠系列开始放起。  
《钢铁侠1》  
Tony开头骚包部分  
洛亚“铁罐，不是我说，你是真的骚啊。”  
Tony挑了挑眉“以后那个大锤的战损钱你们付。”  
洛亚“为什么？？？”  
Tony“为什么不？你们不是一家人吗？”  
洛亚和Loki同时说道“领养的。”  
洛亚接着说“再说了，照他这个破坏程度我们付国库会空虚的。”  
Tony“我也会......等等好像我不会穷的。但就他那个战斗力我这钱也不是这么飞的。......等等，你们还有国库这么高级的东西吗？”  
洛亚一懵逼：“怎么就不能有？”  
Tony“我以为你们治国都是看心情的。”  
洛亚、Loki“？？？”  
Thor“？？？？？？”

Tony打铁  
洛亚、Kate“就是这个声音！！！”  
Tony“？？？你们在说什么？？？”

结尾“I am IRON MAN”  
洛亚和Kate跟着电影一起说道“I am Iron Man”  
今天，大家都是钢铁侠粉丝。

《钢铁侠2》  
大家“Tony你好骚啊。”  
Tony“.....OK fine”

寡姐应聘  
洛亚“Natasha你也太美了吧。”  
Natasha点点头笑了，表示很受用。  
寡姐打戏slay全场  
Kate：我可以！！！  
Wanda：我以为你喜欢的是我来着？  
Kate：.....我只是个双担粉而已，放心，我最爱的还是你啦  
Wanda摸摸Kate的头：知道啦，我只是吓吓你而已。

Peter小男孩  
洛亚“！！！Peter这是你吧是你吧！”  
Peter不好意思地点点头“嗯。”  
Kate，Wanda“你小时候也太可爱了吧。”  
小蜘蛛复联团宠无疑。

《钢铁侠3》  
Kate在心里默默想”我记得这部好像在拆一拿被和谐了欸。”

Harry剧情  
Kate“这小男孩好可爱.....”  
洛亚点头。

椒总最后slay  
Kate，洛亚“椒总我可以！！！！！”  
Loki：？？？  
Wanda：？？？  
Tony：为什么我情敌这么多还不分男女，我该怎么办，在线等十万分火急

Jarvis决定接下来放美国队长系列。  
《美国队长1》  
巴恩斯中士part  
Natasha“没想到你以前还挺好看的。”  
James搂住Natasha“毕竟你这么美，我也不能落后啊。”  
Natasha“是啊，这么好看肯定很多人喜欢你吧？”  
James：......这是一道送命题

Peggy part  
洛亚“Peggy好美啊，我可以。”  
Kate疯狂点头，表示赞同。  
Loki：我怀疑我家小鸽子是弯的该怎么办？

James吐槽红骷髅  
Tony“其实你是吐槽役吧，士兵。”  
James：我不是我没有你别瞎说啊

经典掉火车  
看到这一段的时候Natasha将头靠在James身上，默默地握住James的手，James拍了拍Natasha表示自己没事，随后用右手紧紧搂住Natasha。  
默默吃了狗粮的大家：......

《美国队长2》  
九头蛇第一男模slay全场  
Kate“卧槽好帅！”  
Wanda：我怀疑Kate忽然变直该怎么办？  
看完冬寡打仗，Kate默默转头看向一直没说话的Logan“狼叔，你确定你教过寡姐吗？”（*漫画里Logan教过Natasha）  
Logan点了点头“怎么了？”  
Kate摇摇头“没什么，只是觉得还是冬哥更适合教寡姐。你看两个人打架时候充满了暴力美学。狼叔，你是不是该反思一下为什么别人打架都是暴力美学而你打架都是血刺呼啦的。”  
冬寡：得意.jpg  
Logan想要揍人，但他决定不和小屁孩一般见识。他不是因为看到Wanda指间的红光之后担心被挂才打消想法的，嗯。

冬哥洗脑  
Kate“草，九头蛇真他妈不是人啊。”  
Wanda拍了拍Kate的肩膀“亲爱的我知道你的意思，但嗨爪确实不是人。”  
嗨爪：我感觉你在骂我.jpg  
洛亚“哎，还好当初我及时。九头蛇真的太不是东西了。”  
Natasha看着James就无助得坐在椅子上被洗脑，洗脑后那无助的样子心疼极了，Natasha根本不敢想象眼前的爱人究竟经历多少次这样的酷刑，她太清楚九头蛇的手段了，可正因为如此所以更不敢去想象“所以他们该付出点代价了。”  
James再看回那段时光倒是显得十分平静，甚至还能抽空安慰自己的爱人，其实他自己倒是无所谓，不过既然他们惹Natasha生气了，那就别怪他冬日战士炸九头蛇了。  
九头蛇：？？？

嗨爪内鬼  
Kate发出经历两个世界的疑惑“所以你们神盾局这么多卧底都没看出来？？？”  
Steve咳嗽两声，不想回答这个问题。  
复联：所以卤蛋你个傻叉是怎么坐到做到的

《美国队长3》  
寡姐打戏  
洛亚、Kate“我可以这三个字臣妾已经说倦了。”

Wanda法术配合  
Kate：嘤嘤嘤亲爱的你好帅气！！！

Wanda：It’s my fault。  
Kate转头抱紧Wanda：“It’s not your fault！！！！”  
Wanda回抱住Kate，轻拍Kate的后背以示安慰“ok，It’s ok。I know。”

新闻报道Wanda part  
Erik率先嗤之以鼻，Charles握住Erik的手安慰“那只是电影。”  
Erik也知道那是电影，现实中那场任务其实很成功。但是他也是变种人他太知道那种孤立无援的感受，他忍不住跟着电影想自己的女儿那时候的无助、自责。  
Charles听到了他的想法，Charles非常能理解傻瓜父亲Erik，他在脑海中对Erik说“Wanda是不会像电影里那样的，因为Wanda有我们，还有Kate不是吗？那孩子不会孤独的，我们都是她的后盾。”

“So was I”  
洛亚、Kate：别放了狗威！虐死了1551

机场打群架  
Kate：这么一看我们这边好和谐，大家都是小打小闹。而且说实话打群架有..傻逼（小声逼逼）

冬日战士毫不留情打黑寡妇现场  
Natasha凉凉地瞥了一眼James“吼，没想到你还挺能打的嘛，冬日 战 士。”  
James：老婆看了一个不现实的电影之后生气了该怎么办在线等十万分火急

看完队3之后，Kate“我记着咱们看的电影名是美国队长不是复联来着？”  
一时间大家陷入沉默，Steve决定给迪士尼寄封信，毕竟这个电影不利于复联团结，也不利于群众形象，最重要的是他不会这么干。  
洛亚“不过泽莫应该说是看到现在最成功的反派了。”  
Kate“我感觉咱们看完他都是最成功的。”（flag）

《雷神1》  
洛亚“Loki小时候真可爱啊。”  
洛亚看着那个原本应该发生的事情，心里万分感慨，坐在旁边的Loki感受到洛亚情绪上的波动，握住了她的手“放心，我现在早就没有那种想法了。毕竟我现在拥有的很多了。”

《雷神2》  
看到一半，Tony开口“简身上的东西是不是就是你身上的那个？”  
“是的。”洛亚点头。  
Kate：以太牛逼！

Frigga去世  
阿斯加德三人组陷入沉默，他们决定找迪士尼好好谈谈为什么要把他们的母后写死这个问题。洛亚率先开口“我们......是不是挺久没回去了？”  
Loki：“那我们明天就回去看看母后吧。”  
Thor点点头“是该回去看看母后了。”  
奥丁：我懂了，啥都没我份呗

《雷神3》  
在开始放之前，洛亚暂停电影，“我可以把大姐叫过来吗？”  
复联大家十分惊讶“你们家还有一个？？？”  
洛亚“我去叫她了。”  
不出一分钟海拉就过来了。  
Tony：？？？这谁？？？  
海拉“哦？看起来你们并不知道我是谁。Now kneel before your queen。”  
洛亚赶紧上前“额，hela，大家和平共处和平共处。这就是我大姐Hela。”  
Tony“你们神出现都这么突然的吗？”  
海拉“对，除了那边那个傻子。”  
Thor：？？？？

阿斯加德组对峙  
大家“Thor，你才是领养的那个吧。”  
Thor“？我不是啊？”  
Kate“你看看海拉大姐和Loki的相似度，怎么看你都才是领养的那个。”  
Thor：我委屈但我不说。

阿斯加德组拔刀  
Kate“说实话，你们这拔刀方式是祖传的吧。”  
洛亚思考了一会转头问Loki“咱家真有祖传拔刀吗？”  
Loki无奈扶额“小鸽子，你别顺着她思路想啊......”

海拉“kneel before your queen”  
洛亚：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我可以  
Kate：你又可以了是吗.jpg  
海拉slay全场  
洛亚“我今天想跟海拉姐姐睡觉。”  
海拉摸了摸洛亚的头“当然可以，亲爱的。”  
Loki：？？？我被我大姐绿了？？？

诸神黄昏  
看着阿斯加德被毁，大家的心情都是很复杂的，尤其是阿斯加德组，毕竟那是生活了太久太久的家园，即使是假的，也难免会心情复杂，海拉搂住洛亚安抚了洛亚几下，“放心吧，亲爱的。有我在，阿斯加德就会永远在。”  
洛亚：1551，大姐你好帅！咱俩一起睡！  
Loki：？

看完电影后阿斯加德组决定明天回去看看家园。  
奥丁：行呗，我又不配了。死了都莫得人记得。

《复联1》  
Loki来到纽约  
Tony吹了一个口哨，“wow，没想到斑比你这么暴力啊。”  
Loki“但我们都知道那不是真的。”  
洛亚“霜铁发糖了。”  
Loki：？？？

Natasha套Loki的话  
Kate：“所以我有个疑问，我记着Loki是诡计之神来着？还会上当？？？？？？”  
James骄傲地搂住Natasha“那当然是因为我的小姑娘很厉害。”  
Loki：你说是就是吧，我还能怎么样？  
Kate：告辞告辞

复联集合  
洛亚、Kate：尾灯牛逼！！！！！

Banner骑着小电驴赶到现场  
Kate“我觉得我们应该向班纳博士学习，平平淡淡才是真啊有木有！”  
Banner：......谢谢？

霜铁part  
洛亚“大型霜铁现场。”  
Loki：？？？请问爱人总脑补我和别人的西皮该怎么办？？？  
Tony：......行吧，谁让我是个万人迷

Loki被甩（摔）现场  
洛亚“Loki你刚刚喵叫了是吧”  
Loki“我没有，那都是错觉。”  
洛亚“可是我录音了。”（放录音）  
Loki“......你跟谁学的。”  
洛亚（理直气壮）“和Natasha啊”  
Natasha满意地点头“干得漂亮洛亚。”  
Loki“James，你管好你老婆不要带坏我的王后。”  
James：？？？关我什么事

《复联2》  
九头蛇实验  
Kate看着九头蛇对银红二人的秘密实验心里十分生气“我要炸九头蛇，有和我组团的吗？”  
Raven“这种事情怎么能忘了我们X战警呢？Kate？”  
Charles点头“拿变种人做实验真的太过分了。”  
看着自己的儿女被做实验的Erik的心情自然是糟透了“兄弟会也去。”  
早就看九头蛇不爽的冬寡选择加入“我也去。”  
Tony站起来“嘿嘿，大家突然如此激动，大家冷静一下好吗？这个应该我们先来吧，毕竟是我们复联的人被欺负，我们怎么能袖手旁观，对吧 cap？”  
Steve“嗯，Tony说的对。AVENGERS ASSEMBLE，该去找九头蛇算算账了。”

Wanda逐个控制复联成员  
Kate“啊啊啊啊啊啊亲爱的你好帅！！！”  
Wanda无奈地笑笑“好啦，真人就在你旁边呢。”  
Kate抱紧Wanda“我的，谁也别抢。”  
Erik瞥了Kate一眼，Kate缩进Wanda的怀里，Wanda转头果不其然看见自己的爹在凉凉地看人，“好了爸，你就别吓她了。”

Wanda选择成为复仇者  
Kate“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
Erik“不愧是我的女儿。”  
大快银：？？？那我呢？？？我不配拥有姓名吗？？？

大快银挂掉，Wanda能力爆发  
Erik看见自己的儿子死了皱起了眉，周边的金属又开始躁动，Erik冷笑了一声“奥创是吧？”  
大快银觉得自己今天是世界上最幸福的孩子没有之一，“爸，我没事，你看我不是好好的嘛。再说，奥创被我们三两下就解决了。”  
Wanda跟着附和“是啊，爸，你也不用那么真情实感，毕竟这是假的。”  
看着感应到哥哥死亡的Wanda能力爆发的Kate眼泪汪汪的握住Wanda的手“1551，Wanda QAQ”  
Wanda只得搂住Kate，上下抚摸后背顺毛“好啦，你看我哥不是好好坐在那呢吗，他还和巴顿特工说话呢。”  
《复联3》  
幻红part  
Kate：所以是我绿了幻视还是幻视绿了我呢？  
洛亚：你觉得呢？冷漠.jpg  
幻视：？？？

Loki part  
洛亚握紧Loki的手“答应我Loki，以后不要近战了好吗。”  
Loki：那么问题来了，是哪个傻逼觉得本王会傻到这个地步？Loki觉得他该去找导演谈谈了。

Wanda：hands off  
Kate“亲爱的你说这句话的时候好帅啊！！！能再说一遍吗！！！”  
Wanda“好吧好吧.....”(调整状态）“Hands off。”  
Kate“啊我死了。”  
洛亚：阿伟大型去世现场

Natasha：she’s not alone  
洛亚“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我的寡寡！！！我可以！”  
Kate：你有啥资格说我，冷漠.jpg  
洛亚“寡红！！！”

Wanda slay全场  
Kate“我今晚要和Wanda睡！”  
Wanda“说得好像昨天不是我和你睡的一样。”

大型化灰现场  
看着James化灰，Natasha心咯噔一下沉了，她知道这不是真的，但她下意识握紧了对方的手，想要确认对方的存在。James感受到了Natasha的情绪，回握住Natasha的手给她力量。  
James拿出手机给Loki发消息“组团找导演谈话去不？”  
Loki“怎么，你也去？”  
James“我家小姑娘都被这个吓到了，当然得去谈谈。”  
Loki“成。”

Kate抱紧了Wanda，在心里辱骂罗素。Wanda自然是不知道Kate在心里儒雅随和口吐芬芳，，她抱住Kate“好了，我现在在这呢不是吗？我从未消失，也不会消失的。”  
Erik对着这一幕沉默许久，“我觉得当初打的有点轻。抽空再去揍他一次。”  
灭霸：？？？

Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，心里有些庆幸还好不是像电影那样，还好那孩子还在，还在他的面前快乐的生活着。  
银河护卫队：所以我们不配拥有姓名是吗？

《复联四》  
铁爸爸流落太空  
Pepper看着电影里Tony的留言，握紧了Tony的手“答应我，Tony，以后不能这么乱来。”  
Tony吻了Pepper一口“我答应你，Ms.Potts”

灭霸一死  
Kate“就....就这么完了？”  
洛亚“难以置信。”

罗素客串  
洛亚、Kate“罗素你也是不要个逼脸，（儒雅随和口吐芬芳）（以下省略一百个字）”

大锤膨胀  
海拉“我突然觉得让你坐在王位上是个错误。”  
Thor“那是假的。”  
海拉“有区别吗？这都证明这是个错误。怎么？有问题吗？”  
Thor：委屈

Natasha：see you in a minute  
洛亚“草，我感觉不妙。”  
Kate“卧槽，寡姐你快呸呸呸，别立flag！”

Frigga part  
大家全都沉浸在Frigga的母爱光辉下，没有说话。  
Kate：泪流满面.jpg  
洛亚：我要去看母后  
Loki，Thor，Hela：+1

寡姐part  
Kate、洛亚：泪流满面.jpg 激情辱骂罗素  
James紧紧搂住Natasha，并且狠狠瞪了Clint一眼。Natasha亲了一口James，“那都是假的，James，再说了怎么可能我跳下去灵魂宝石就出来，那都是假的亲爱的。”  
Clint：我是无辜的

三巨头part  
洛亚擤了擤鼻子，“虽然有些燃，但怎么就这么巧，你们几个掉在一块？”  
Kate“其实我也......”

死去活来（？）  
从光圈出现开始Kate便激动地握紧Wanda的手，看到Wanda出现后直接激动飙泪。  
Wanda手撕灭霸的时候Kate就差那个打尻棒了。

James出现的时候Natasha握住了James的手“还好你回来了。”James委屈的扁嘴“可是小姑娘你却不在了。”

我是钢铁侠  
洛亚、Kate“卧槽？？？？？？？”  
一旁的Tony则是向Pepper再三保证自己不会这么乱来，然后安抚Pepper的情绪，为了缓解气氛，Tony说“你知道吗？其实女儿叫摩根挺好的。”结果Pepper哭的更厉害了。

X MEN FC（私设：考虑现在大家都是中年，直接演老年有些gg，其实就是为了偷懒）  
老万衣冠楚楚  
Wanda：没想到爸你一起衣品不错啊  
洛亚、Kate记住他现在的样子。

海底捞鲨  
Kate：名场面！！！  
Erik劝Raven做自己  
Kate“道理我都懂可是这不是劝人裸奔吗？”  
Raven“？？！！”  
沙滩离婚  
Wanda“所以，你们两个如此含情脉脉的为什么还会离婚？？？”  
Erik：......  
Charles：......

X MEN DOFP  
小Peter“我一直以为教授不会说脏话来着......”  
Kate“道理我都懂可是狼叔做错了什么？”  
Logan“哎......”  
Raven“Erik就是个大猪蹄子，Charles，我真搞不懂你怎么就原谅他了？”  
Charles：咳  
Raven“你知道他给你戴了多少顶绿帽子吗？”  
Erik：我不是我没有别瞎说啊

Charles：其实你给我堵门那一幕超帅的  
Erik：鲨笑.jpg

X MEN A  
Kate：来了，灭霸西皮来了

天启查  
洛亚、Kate“教授好看！！！”  
Erik：好看吗？我的。

工人老万  
Wanda“爹，你还真是将无产阶级进行到底啊/”

家破人亡  
Wanda看着Erik因为家破人亡而情绪崩溃的样子，说不心疼那是假的，Wanda转头对Erik说“爸......你还有我们。”  
Erik看了看自己的女儿，他第一次觉得自己女儿是个大人了“Wanda......”  
快银们也发出声音“对呀，爸你还有我们。”  
一家五口其乐融融。

天启复活  
Kate“我晓得有人想说女主，但我想说真的不是所有女主都是这样......”  
Wanda“别激动别激动。”

四骑士  
Wanda：天启审美布星  
Kate、洛亚：+1.

脑交  
大家：你们变种人交流方式真特别......  
Erik：有意见？  
大家：没有没有  
Wanda：我想问一下，上班时间偷偷给老婆打电话真的好吗爸？  
Erik：......

Alex下线  
Kate：天启死不死，他死不死我能挖坟吗？  
洛亚：需要以太帮忙吗？

快银solo  
Kate：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊wsl，太帅了！  
Wanda：Peter，你坐的离Kate远一点  
Peter：？？？

查查被绑  
Wanda：我有些理解爸为什么反水了  
Kate：我也......这场面也太少儿不宜了  
Erik：生气，想打天启

查查脱发  
Kate“啊教授的头发！天启死不死？”  
Wanda“所以问题来了为什么教授总是最惨的？爸你是不是该反思？”  
Erik：,,,,,,,

老万反水  
洛亚“天启眼光布星，这届骑士基本全反水了。”  
Kate“这说明我方人格魅力多么大。”

快银被揍  
Wanda：揍天启带我一个

琴总输出  
Kate“琴总牛逼！！！！！”  
Wanda：？？？  
洛亚：琴姐赛高！！！  
Loki：？？？

看完之后Wanda十分不能理解“爸，你俩为啥不原地结婚呢？？？”  
Charles被这个问题弄得猝不及防，甚至被自己口水呛到“咳咳咳，这个嘛......还没到时候呢。”  
Erik：嗯，Charles说的对。  
Wanda：......我就不该问

X MEN DP  
Raven下线  
Raven看向Natasha“我觉得我们应该坐在一起，黑寡妇。”  
于是两个过早下线女性组便愉快地坐在一起聊天。  
Hank：？？？  
James：？？？

Jean找Erik  
Kate“是我的错觉吗？我总感觉这一幕有点像和妈妈吵完架后去找爹评理......”  
Wanda“亲爱的，这不是错觉。你不是一个人。”  
Jean表示不想看自己像个熊孩子

老万堵门  
Charles悄悄对Erik说“你穿着风衣这一幕真的超帅。”  
Erik也凑到Charles耳边“那我以后多穿给你看。”  
Charles：“哎哟，都老夫老夫了......”  
Erik“那又如何？”

群众：......你们变种人都这么秀吗？

结尾结婚  
Tony率先不满：“干什么？你们两个偷偷背着我们he？”  
Wanda“没想到我爸他们竟然杀出一条血路......”  
洛亚“说好的一起be，你们却背着我们偷偷结婚？”  
Kate“我感觉我无法直视我收藏夹里的ec虐向剪辑了。”  
Charles：其实......我们现实中也快办婚礼了......  
大家“wtf？？？？？”  
背着大家结婚二人组--ec


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧美西皮它就是个圈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.沙雕无厘头脑洞不必细究  
>  2.ooc肯定有 剧情不连贯也有

1.  
大家看完电影之后不约而同回房间整整睡了一天。再出来已经是第三天了。James起的算早的，可他没想到还有更早的。James一打开房门就看见了极其阴沉地站在门口的洛基，James一瞬间以为自己真的撞鬼了，但他还是淡定了下来“兄弟，你咋了？性生活不愉快吗？”  
回应James的是洛基的白眼，“兄弟，性生活不愉快的前提是有性生活。”  
James做出一个很夸张的吃惊表情“哇塞，你老婆都这么牛气了吗？都敢把你踹下床了？”  
James用左手揽住洛基往厨房走，“人是铁饭是钢一顿不吃饿得慌，先吃点东西再慢慢说。”  
洛基无奈地看向James“只有你才会这么想吧。”虽然嘴上这么说，洛基还是跟着James去厨房觅食。

2.  
James坐在沙发上满意地进食完毕后想起了自己的好基友还有些难言之隐，James瘫在床上打了个饱嗝开口“所以洛基你是做了什么让你老婆把你踹下床的？”  
洛基吃了一口布丁然后一脸嫌弃地看向毫无九头蛇第一男模形象的James“我家小鸽子才不会这么暴力。”  
James才不会相信这些“哦，是吗。不暴力你怎么蹲在我房门前？”  
洛基狠狠地剜了James一眼，“我家小鸽子吵着要和大姐睡觉，然后我就成了多余的那个……”洛基狠狠地咬了一口布丁“呵，女人，之前还说我是她的唯一……”  
太惨了，人间实惨，James直起身拍了拍洛基的肩膀“没事兄弟，你还有我呢。”  
洛基扫视了James的上上下下“我要你何用。”

3.  
经历了三十分钟，洛基终于细嚼慢咽吃完了一份布丁，James真的搞不懂明明一口就可以结束的东西为什么还要磨磨唧唧地吃上半个点。  
洛基察觉到眼前人的想法，淡淡开口“这就是为什么好看的冬兵两百多磅而帅气的洛基一如既往的原因。”  
James：滚，有能耐你找别人给你想法子。

“所以，到底该怎么办？”洛基选择和James一起瘫在沙发上，保持一下资本主义兄弟情的同步。  
“……要不你激发一下你老婆的危机感？”James想了想“比如创造个假情敌？”  
“哦？你这么做了？”  
“开玩笑怎么可能？我真这么做小姑娘不用她的剪刀腿夹死我才怪。”  
“……”洛基喝了一口茶“兄弟，说话就说话不要突然搞黄色。”

最后还是洛基偶然间看到了一只基松，拍了一张他和基松的自拍发给某个小鸽子。  
洛亚：警铃大作.jpg  
4.  
James搂着Natasha坐在沙发上一边看着洛亚撸猫一边窃窃私语。期间洛亚发出了无数求救信号，但都被冬寡夫妇假意无视，开玩笑他们只想吃瓜看戏不想掺和。  
大家起床后看到的就是这样一副诡异而和谐的景象。  
大家：没必要，不用一起来就给我们喂狗粮。

James不以为意，转过头对Natasha说“小姑娘，要不我们两个也养猫吧。”  
“好啊，你一只我一只。”  
“那小姑娘想要什么样的猫呢？”  
Natasha思索了几秒“那就一白一黑吧。”  
“好。都听你的。”

5.  
大家在白天约会完事之后晚上不约而同的聚在客厅的大沙发上，准备今天份的团建。然而，五分钟过去了，还是一片沉默。  
“所以……今天干什么呢……”坐不住的Clint发出声音。  
……  
……  
沉默，沉默是今晚的史塔克海边别墅。  
“……所以你们都没想今晚做什么就坐在了这里吗？”Tony抚了抚额。  
“那你说啊，干什么？”Clint不服。  
“……”

过了一会Kate露出了意味深长的微笑“那就以西皮为开始以西皮为结束吧。大家现场来个西皮接龙大表演吧。”  
Wanda：你是真的仗着火烧不到自己身上开始皮啊……

6.  
作为打头的西皮，大家一致决定选了一对官配。于是冬寡夫妇率先出（diu）马（ren）。

要说冬寡最经典的动作，大概就是Natasha剪刀腿殴打James了，大家一致决定让冬寡现场表演。  
James：老子看你们就是想看老子现场被打  
最后Natasha意思意思用大腿夹住James的脖子，James借力倒下顺势搂住倒下的Natasha。  
Kate：道理我都懂，可是这不是家暴吗？为什么场面如此色情？

那么接下来就是Natasha和别人的西皮了，而Natasha还要是上面的那种。  
Kate并不理解为什么大家要着重强调最后一点，寡姐是复联大总攻这个事实还有人质疑吗？  
人选太多了，为了配对大家选了坐在一旁一直看戏的洛亚。  
洛亚：受宠若惊.jpg

那么问题来了，名场面是什么呢？大家陷入沉思。  
Kate“这有什么难的，你们平常最经常做什么现在就这样不就行了嘛。”  
说着，Natasha转头看向洛亚“你知道楼下的前台小姐是你和你家那位的死忠粉吗？”  
“？？？？是这样的吗？”洛亚十分震惊  
“所以你们两个上次走到复联门口发现忘记带钥匙的时候不用着急回去取也行她也会让你们进去。”  
“那你为什么不早说……”  
“我以为你会用任意门的。”  
“nat你被你家那位带跑了，那是时空门不是任意门。”  
大家：……所以你们的日常就是塑料姐妹花？

6.  
大家思考了一会，决定往下接洛亚和Wanda这一对师徒组。但没有来得及表演名场面就被Tony拦下。“你们两个怎么想都是法术打架，我还要我的别墅，所以你们就略过略过。”

然后西皮就自然而然地轮到了Wanda和Kate，毫无悬念。  
Kate-引火烧身面对着万磁王那意味深长的眼神表示她可以原地消失吗？Wanda看向她无声的摇摇头，想逃？想都别想。  
然后Wanda轻车熟路地蹦到Kate面前，一把抱住Kate，转头亲了Kate脸颊一口，说道“我好想你哦亲爱的。”  
Kate：别说了亲爱的，我看见你爹那要杀人的目光了。  
Charles的声音在Kate脑内响起：看来我们得找个时间谈一谈了，Kate。Kate一下缩进Wanda的怀里“不行，亲爱的，既然如此你也得护着我。”

那么问题来了，Kate能攻谁呢？全场最受就是Kate了，大概之前那股迷之自信就是因为这个。  
“我觉得我还是可以攻一攻的。”Kate大声抗议。  
“比如？”Wanda转头抱臂看着Kate，一脸的我倒要看看你能攻得了谁。  
“……”

“那就Peter吧。”Raven开口“他俩不是玩得很好吗？”  
“……”或许拉郎配就是这么来的，Kate想。  
Peter起身走到Kate面前，两个人对视两秒，然后不约而同地拿出手机打开了游戏，现场开黑。  
没啥好表演的我就给你们开个黑.jpg  
游戏结束后，Kate从地上站起来看见Wanda那意味深长的眼神“看来你们经常这样啊？”  
“不，我不是我没有别瞎说。怎么可能呢。”  
“就是，我们都是上课玩。”Peter说。  
“哦？是吗孩子们。”这是Charles  
哦吼，完蛋。

由于上课摸鱼被抓，场面一度十分混乱，具体表现为万磁王Erik教训Peter，而Kate由于缩在Wanda怀里侥幸捡回一条小命。  
Peter：所以为什么受伤的只有我，明明摸鱼的不止我一个。

最后经验丰富的Charles稳住了场面，大家继续接龙。鉴于小快银Peter过于可爱，大家决定选择双Peter组合。  
听起来是不是很可爱？  
然而被拉郎在一起的两位小朋友则十分苦恼，小蜘蛛Peter抓耳挠腮了半天，开口“要不……我们也玩游戏？”  
小快银Peter思考了一会“也行毕竟平常都是我们三个一起。”  
Tony发现了盲点“kid，你平常都不好好上课的吗？”  
哦吼，完蛋。

鉴于Tony本人上学的时候也在摸鱼所以场面还算稳定。大家看热闹不嫌事大，选择了Peter和Tony上去公开处刑。  
Tony从善如流，直接对Peter说改天找我换装备，完美结束表演。  
Peter-白捡一次升级装备机会-Parker十分开心，开心到今天可以不睡觉那种。

然后场面便陷入尴尬境地。Tony本来想选Pepper的，结果被大家的椒铁不可逆给驳回了。  
钢铁侠可以攻谁呢？这又是个好问题，答案显而易见，没有，不存在的。所以Tony闭着眼睛选择了在场没有被选过的人里最矮的Charles。  
Charles：呵呵。  
Charles推着轮椅到Tony面前，两个人无言相对了五分钟。当然只是在表面，两个人在这五分钟一直在头脑风暴交流，在交流表演什么的时候顺便把什么时候合作研究一次的时间都顺便约好了。  
最后Charles开口“下次我请客。”  
“好。”  
大家：？？？？？

7.  
面对Charles不知道选谁的窘境，Raven最后还是站了出来。Charles虽然很想选Erik，但很显然，唇红齿白的小教授是不可能攻过Erik的。  
Raven走上前抱了抱Charles，小声安慰被黑凤凰打击到的Charles“谢了，Charles”身为妹妹的Raven总是可以第一时间察觉到哥哥Charles的情绪不对，有的时候Raven觉得她其实才是那个拥有精神能力的人。  
Charles笑了笑回抱住Raven“我才是，Raven。”

然后Raven转头看向一直默不作声的Hank“来吧宝贝，还等什么，还不快上来拥抱我？”  
Hank的脸忽然变红，但还是走上去抱住了Raven。  
Kate：原来蓝色生死恋是女a男o啊……（恍然大悟）

Hank看向大家沉默了一会，最后选了刚从厕所抽烟回来的Logan。  
Logan：？？？  
至于经典场面……Hank突然变身Beast然后揍了Logan一拳算是借机小小还原dofp。  
Logan：道理我都懂，所以为什么要揍我？

在众人的解释下，Logan勉强理解了现在的情况，然后Logan选了Jean并得到了Scott的摘眼镜警告。  
Logan只是抱了抱Jean“It's good to see you。”  
“Me too。”

Jean则是选择了Scott，Jean直接拽着Scott走到教授面前官宣。  
现在的年轻人啊……Charles摇摇头无奈地笑了。当然，身为教授和孩子们的大家长，Charles还是献出了自己的祝福。

Scott环视一圈……发现剩下的在座各位都是a中之a，好像没有可以攻得过的……然鹅放弃是不可能的，谁也不会想吃那个涂满芥末的蛋糕的，死都不会想。  
最后在Jean的帮助下，Erik英勇就义。  
Jean：没办法，快点结束好了。  
Charles：Erik你就帮帮那孩子吧。你也不想那孩子吃芥末蛋糕的吧。  
Scott看着面前的脸黑如碳的Erik心里是很怂的，到底是做了什么孽啊，他不就是三个月前的周五翘课带着Jean去逛街吗，至于遭受这样的劫难吗？最后Scott酝酿了半天只憋出来“我改天和Jean去基诺沙看你们二位。”然后便快步走回到Jean身边。

Erik深吸一口气，环视一圈，倒不是攻不过，可没一个是他的Charles。  
看热闹不嫌事大的Wanda说道“爸，要不你就选洛基吧。”  
洛亚闻言转头“搞事西皮吗？”  
Wanda点点头。  
洛亚“我可以，Loki要不你就上去吧。”  
洛基-被赶鸭子上架：？？？  
洛基沉默了半天，充满疑惑的开口“搞事西皮？我觉得你们是在逼我搞事？”  
Erik立刻开口“不，Charles不会让。”  
洛基：？？？你有病吧

洛基叹了口气，“兄弟上来吧。”  
James接收到眼神暗示愉快的走上前去。相比于其他人点他，洛基点他还是比较令他开心的。毕竟是多年好基友（划）  
James一把勾住洛基的脖子“兄弟走吃饭去。”  
洛基转头拉住想要深夜觅食的熊“看到是我是不是放心许多。”  
“那当然。”  
洛亚：要不我把位置腾给你们，我晚上找寡寡睡吧。  
Natasha：我觉得行。

8.  
团建结束的意外的早，大家忽然无所事事。  
Steve开口“要不……骂骂川普？”  
大家：你要说这个我可就不困了啊


End file.
